Non-volatile memories such as EEPROM and FLASH memories generally require a variety of voltages that may be above the positive supply voltage or below the negative supply voltage. To generate the programming voltages, pump circuits may be used in a circuit where both high positive voltages and high negative voltages are required, conventional approaches often implement separate charge pumps to generate each of the separate voltages. Once generated, said separate voltages are transferred independently from each other to the different blocks of the circuit. This implies that the receiving blocks must handle both a high positive voltage signal and a high negative voltage on separate inputs. In order to do so, each receiving block may need additional local circuitry implemented on the die. Where a number of different blocks require the high positive voltage and the high negative voltage, as is the case in EEPROM/FLASH memories, additional circuitry, such as local charge pumps, may have to be duplicated on each wordline as was implemented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,480. The more places the high positive voltage and the low negative voltage are required, the more circuit area may be required. Were it feasible to combine said separate high positive voltage and separate high negative voltage into a single input, then the receiving blocks would only need to handle high voltage from a simple input instead of from two inputs which would significantly reduce the die area. This invention proposes a method and a circuit to combine said separate high positive voltage and separate high negative voltage onto a single output.